My Favorite Color's Hazel
by flawsmadebeautiful
Summary: A sweet little Lily and James fanfic. They are already dating in the fic, they're just having a moment. First Kiss story of Lily and James, supposed to be romantic and sweet. At least, that's what I'm going for...


My Favorite Color's Hazel

Summary: A little Lily and James fanfic since I feel a little bit out of practice and I think I can finally write this correctly. Cute and romantic. At least, that's what I'm going for.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Harry Potter belongs to the lovely, talented J.K. Rowling.

* * *

-l-MyFavoriteColor'sHazel-l-

She lay across the couch, her legs dangling off the armrest, her arms behind her head as she stared up at the red velvet ceiling, her red hair spilling across the red and gold couch and halfway to the floor.

In her hands she held a ragged, leather covered book with the title etched in fading gold letters across it. Her bright green eyes skimmed the words as she drank in the information that she'd read more than twenty times already.

James watched his girlfriend read, and then walked closer, leaning over the back of the couch to get a good look at her. Her eyes flickered to him, he stared back, loving the way her eyes lit up at the sight of him and the way her lips curved into a smile and a flattering blush rose on her cheeks.

"Hey," she lowered the book ever so slightly, gazing at him with those green eyes.

He nodded to the seat next to her. "Is this seat taken?"

She shook her head, beginning to lift herself up off the couch to give him more room. "No, stay where you are," he told her, sitting down next to her and pulling her half into his lap.

She smiled up at him almost shyly, her eyes flicking back to her novel. Then she lowered it hesitantly and he took it easily from her, closing it with a quiet snap. He gazed at her for a moment before setting the book aside.

"What are you thinking about?" her voice was soft, her green eyes searching his for something, he met her eyes, wondering what she saw in them.

"You," he answered easily, his lips curving into a quirky grin. He knew what her reaction would be, and he was not disappointed. She let out a breath, her breath causing her hair to fly out of her face but he didn't miss the slight blush that crossed her cheeks, and the laughter that escaped her lips.

"It's true," he insisted, his arms wrapping around her middle. She turned her head slightly, her eyes still doubtful though she smiled back.

"If you say so," she replied finally, pulling herself up so that she faced him. She shifted, moving on arm to the other side of him, not breaking eye contact for a heartbeat.

There was a long silence, one in which she must not have found what she was looking for, her gaze shifted to his hair which was messy, in hectic curls of inky black. She reached up, brushing his hair gently with her fingertips.

He watched her silently, his eyes still holding the silent question. "What?" he asked, even though he knew the answer. She did not reply immediately, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and resting her head on his shoulder.

He sighed softly, resting his head on her shoulder and tilting his head to the side to look at her. She turned her head into his neck, pressing her lips to the skin exposed there and then let a small smile drift across her lips. She didn't have the words to tell him, but she loved the way he lowered his head, and rested it on her shoulder. The silent trust that he gave her, the way he gazed at her with such vulnerability in the motion, he looked purely adoring and he looked at her questioningly when she smiled softly at him.

She shook her head at the silent question, not feeling like she had any words to describe it. He ran his hand down her back, drawing it through her red locks, twisting them gently and then letting go.

"What?" he asked, more demanding in his voice this time.

"Nothing," she answered, lifting her head slightly, turning her head to face his fully, her head still resting against his shoulder, her arms still around his neck.

He sighed, not believing her for a second. She turned her head into his shoulder, breathing in his scent. He smelled of spice, soap and something that was purely James, she smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear and then tugging on a lock of her hair playfully, a smile playing at his lips.

"You," she told him, letting her arms loosen their hold on his neck, and turning to lie against him. She pressed herself against him, listening to his heartbeat. It beat steadily against her slowly.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, tilting her chin up gently, making her meet his eyes.

She looked away, not turning her head away from him. Then she lowered her chin slightly, catching her lower lip between her teeth nervously. "Er, nothing."

He stared into her eyes questioningly, but she turned her head away, avoiding the question.

"Lily," his voice was steady, calm. She tensed slightly, looking toward him nervously. "Look at me."

She turned her head slightly, meeting his eyes with her own. "Your eyes, they're my favorite color."

He looked at her, puzzlement crossing his face for a long moment. "What color are they?" he asked finally, pulling her up from where she lay. She let him pull her up, placing her hands on his shoulders to steady herself. She shifted so she could stare directly into his eyes, and reached up, pulling his glasses off slowly. He blinked as his vision went blurry, but he could tell she was still looking at him.

"They're green-blue," she answered finally. "They're blue green, with golden brown in the middle..." she trailed off uncertainly, still holding his glasses. Slowly, she placed them back on his face, careful to adjust the bridge of his glasses.

She pulled back slightly, but not enough. He was still inches from her, his eyes stared back at her. "What if I guess what you're thinking?" his voice was soft, she could feel every breath that passed through his lips, and feel his words as they came out.

She shrugged, doubtful that he would know what she was thinking. "You can guess," she said slowly. "But I won't tell you if you're right or not."

His lips quirked into a mischievous grin. "I'll know," he told her, his fingers tangling in her hair again.

For a long while he was silent, looking thoughtful even as he held her close. She had just turned her head to rest it on his shoulder again when he spoke, his voice hesitant and quiet. "Kiss."

She lifted her head, tossing her hair over her shoulder and staring at him. "What makes you think that?" she asked, her head tilted to one side. He smiled at how cute she looked, her eyes narrowed though curiosity danced in them, the way her eyes darted to his lips for a fraction of a second, then her eyes met his, daring him to answer her question.

He pulled her closer, their lips almost touching. She turned her head to one side, looking over his shoulder to look into the empty common room, avoiding his gaze and keeping some distance between them.

He placed two fingers beneath her chin, tilting her head up to meet his eyes. "Lily." She swallowed, blinking nervously at him. He turned her to face him, their lips so close she could feel every breath he took, and when he spoke, his breath brushed her lips.

"Y-yeah?" she breathed, lifting her gaze to meet his. He was so close she couldn't focus on his eyes. They were blurred green-blue and brown, she turned her head, closing her eyes trustingly.

Then he turned, his lips meeting hers in a gentle kiss. When he pulled back, her startled green eyes met his own eyes, and she smiled slowly.

"I was right," he told her simply, before kissing her again. She laughed, pulling back as she felt him smiling against her lips.

Slowly, she turned her head away. "You were."


End file.
